


Cemetery Drive

by cyclodrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclodrama/pseuds/cyclodrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from the 2003 shitty emo band au i've been writing in my head for years. everyone is dating everyone and they're 1 part mcr 1 part fob. there is no plot and probably never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. painting your trash gold

Louis woke up with a start; taking in a raged breath like someone held held him under water. He sat bolt upright on the bed. Louis had only meant to "close my eyes damnit" but instead he had fallen into a deep sleep. He and the boys were crammed into a tiny hotel room to crash before the night’s show. Zayn was reading, stretched next to Louis with his head at the foot of the bed. Louis had taken his shirt off earlier and thrown it at Liam after everyone told him they couldn’t do anything about the heat. But now he was shivering and looked like he was in a cold sweat.

“Dreams again?” Zayn asked. “Y-yeah.” Louis breathed, still trying to catch his breath. Zayn scrunched up his face and put his book to the side. He moved Louis feet and crawled up his body until he was hovering over Louis. He stroked his hands over Louis’ arms and up to cup his head. He swept his thumb under Louis’s eyes to fix the eyeliner that had smudged while he slept.

“Relax.” Zayn insisted before leaning in to kiss him. Louis melted into the kiss and heart beat slowed from its frantic racing. Zayn deepened the kiss but didn’t allow it to turn anything more heated. He left one lingering kiss and pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Louis’. His hands moved to try and coax some of the tension out of his shoulders.  
“How do you get this way?” he whispered. Louis just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s body. The boys fell into each other with Louis’ bare skin nuzzled into Zayn’s wash worn t-shirt.

  
Unlike Zayn he was incapable of falling asleep in the moving van. Louis was like a toy car that had been wound up tight then held in place, vibrating with energy. He longed to run around the building or find something to put on Liam’s face while he slept. He wouldn’t get rid of the feeling until he played tonight’s show. Even then it was a matter of time before he would be silly stringing someone. But here with Zayn’s arms acting a comforting straight jacket he felt the stress and hyperactivity drain out of him.

  
The loud ring of their shared cell phone broke the room’s stillness. Louis and Zayn both glanced around the room trying to figure out who had it. Niall and Harry cuddled up together on air mattress in their boxers. Liam lifted his head from where he had folded in on himself in the corner of the room. “Sorry. Sorry I got it.” he called. Zayn smacked a kiss on Louis’ forehead and leaned down to grab his comic.

  
Liam’s voice had gone from sleep rough to professional. He attempted to keep his voice quiet to let Niall and Harry stay asleep while he spoke with the frantic promoter. He smiled a little as he saw Zayn arrange Louis and then curl himself up on his chest, holding his comic out so they could read together.

  
“Are you there?!” the voice from the phone called out. “Yes. I’m so sorry. I hope you understand we’ve driven quite a lot this week. Yes, I understand. Alright, thank you. No. We want to make this work. We can do this. We’ll see you soon. I understand. Thank you.” Liam hung up the phone. “Shit godamn.” he muttered.  
Niall popped up from air mattress with his bleached hair sticking out at the sides. “Li what’s going on?” he asked. Liam rubbed his hands over his face. “The show is starting in an hour and a half and we have to leave right fucking now.”

  
“You’re joking right Li?” Zayn asked. Liam looked like he might burst into tears. “No. They double booked and somehow didn’t notice until today. So we’re bumped forward to 6:30. The venue is like half an hour away so with the world’s fastest setup and sound check we’ll be fine. But we have to leave. Now.”  
Liam sounded sure but it was just this level of bullshit that had been so difficult to deal with for the last 2 months they’d been touring. Liam took the lead on booking dates, dealing with promoters, and sending endless demos to labels that didn’t give a shit. It was clear the constant responsibility Liam felt for the rest of the band was wearing on him.

  
Zayn cleared his throat. “Okay, Liam, you and I are going to grab the guitars and go start up the van and pull around front. Lou, you wake up Haz. He’s still tired from driving all night so be nice and carry him if you have to. Niall get pants on and fix your hair. You three are going to meet Liam and I out-front 10 minutes from now at the latest. Let’s fucking go.”  
Zayn picked up his own guitar and slung it over his shoulders and grabbed Niall’s guitar, he passed Louis’s bass to Liam. Liam patted his pockets for van keys and grabbed the motel key off the dresser.

  
Louis hopped off the bed and kneeled next to where Harry was still curled up on the mattress. True to Zayn’s instructions he made sure be gentle, shaking him and brushing his hair from his eyes. “Wake up baby, we have to go to the show.”

  
Harry groaned and tried to roll away. His voice was tiny as he whimpered, “I can’t drive anymore. You can’t make me.” Louis tried not to laugh at how pathetic Harry was half asleep.  
“No, you don’t have to drive at all. But you do have to do a show tonight so let’s go.” Harry mumbled and tried to close his eyes again. Louis sighed. This was definitely taking too long. Louis stood up and flung himself down onto the air mattress. Harry’s body flew up off mattress and slammed back down again. Harry groaned and then flung himself up so he could sit down on the actual bed so he could yank on his skinny jeans. Niall ran out of the bathroom his hair wet from the sink while Harry finished zipping up his jeans.  
  
“You know you need to carry me, Louis.” Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Louis groaned but decided it wasn’t time to argue and bent down to let Harry climb on. Niall picked up his backpack and flung open the door. The three of them ran down the hallway and out of the shitty hotel to the where the van was waiting with Zayn driving and Liam next to him. The door was already open for them so the boys could run in and pull off. Zayn pulled off before the boys were even the van all the way.

"How'd we do?" Louis asked with a hesitant grin.

  
"About as well as I could have hoped." Liam answered. "Not quite 10 minutes but the van didn't exactly want to start up either so let's just be glad we're on our way. Now we just have to hope Zayn can get us there in time. Tape please?"

  
Harry was leaning against the van window still waking up forcing Louis and Niall to do the looking around for themselves. Louis attempted to tunnel through the build up of fast food bags, comic books, and general garbage.

  
"Got it!" called Niall, holding up a cassette tape case with a colorful insert marked in Zayn's hand writing 'pedal meet metal'. Liam's hand appeared reaching back to take it from Niall's hands.  
A moment later music started to fill the van. Zayn smiled as he merged onto the highway and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Louis and Niall started to joke around with Liam as they made their way to the venue. Louis worked on fixing his eyeliner and when got bored started to write in bold letters on Liam’s hands.

  
The conversation shift to the nights show. Harry piped up to mention a song he and Niall had written a few days ago in a field during the drive from Michigan to Wisconsin. Which of course began a discussion of the merits of playing unreleased songs at shows.

  
Harry opened his worn notebook and started taking down notes on the conversation. He thumbed through pages littered with doodles (some his some from Zayn), official results of band votes, and song lyrics. The conversation spun off into deciding the night's set list. Harry wrote careful notes as Louis and Liam called out songs. Zayn and Niall argued for changes and suggested adjustments to the order. Harry smiled as he wrote happy to be with his boys.


	2. strike to incinerate

“Are you sure you want to let Zayn have free range with this Ni?” Louis asked picking up one of the hair dye bottles and looking at the back. One of Zayn’s gloved hands snatched the bottle back.

“I am an artist Lou. How dare you.” Zayn snapped back, “Anyways what’s the point of this nice bleached hair if you’re not going to get some cool colors in it?”

Niall hummed in agreement as Zayn’s fingers massaged his scalp. Niall situated himself between Zayn’s legs on a set of steps outside their motel room. They all agreed it was too hot to sleep so Niall had agreed to be the night’s entertainment.

Zayn worked Niall’s hair into sections massaging different blues and greens in chunks. Harry sat on some nearby grass playing with Louis’s game boy advance. Liam stretched out on the pavement typing up a blog post for their myspace. 

Every so often, he would take a break to read some of the more interesting comments and messages fans had left. But Louis still couldn’t find any good entertainment. Or he decided bugging Zayn was his best bet.

“He looks like a fungus is growing on his head.” Louis cracked. Zayn chucked an empty can of pringles at his head. Louis dodged the can and ran off cackling to find more snacks. Zayn brushed his lips against the back of Niall’s neck.

“Almost done love.” “Good.” said Niall “I’ve been bugging to itch my head since forever.” Zayn laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked while he scratched Niall’s head. Niall gave a happy hum. Louis came darting back outside with a pack of cheesy puffs. He flopped down into Niall’s lap alternated shoving them in Niall's mouth and throwing them for Zayn to catch with his mouth.

“Hey guys?” Liam called from his computer. “Yes Leeyum?” Louis asked. They all looked over to see Liam frowning at his computer. His mouth opened and shut. Louis threw a cheesy puff square at his forehead but he didn’t say a word. Harry pulled himself up off the ground to read over his shoulder.

“A scout wants to come see our next show,” he explained. Louis groaned and laid back down “Yeah? So what? That happens all the time. Nothings come of it yet.” Liam seemed to have finally found his voice

“Yeah but this guy wants to see about us filling for a band that dropped out of Warped Tour. Louis seemed to stiffen at that but Niall ran over to hug Liam. The two immediately began discussing potential songs to play for the scout. Louis grabbed the game boy that Harry had forgotten.

“I wouldn’t go counting our tour dates before we even play for the guy.” he muttered. Zayn watched as Louis sabotaged Harry’s Pokémon battle. He sent out the worst players on the team and used attacks he knew he weren't effective over and over. “Hey give me that.” Zayn said snatching the game away “I worked too hard on that Ponyta for you to let her lose against a godamn bugcatcher”.


End file.
